The pressure tank connector apparatus of the present invention is suitable for use on high pressure tanks containing gas under greater than atmospheric pressure such as the air tanks used in the air brake systems of trucks. Thus, the pressure tank connector of the present invention is suitable for use in connecting flexible conduits to pressurized tanks having working pressures many times that of atmospheric pressure. The pressure tank connector apparatus of the present invention is simpler, stronger, and less expensive than prior connectors and employs an internal crimped tank attachment for fastening the connector to the pressure tank, such crimped attachment being internal within the tank so that it is protected from damage due to vandalism, traffic accidents, and other causes.
It has previously been proposed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,020 of Keller issued Aug. 23, 1983, to provide a pressure tank connector with a fitting having an insert sleeve of steel embedded in a fitting body of aluminum alloy. The pressure connector fitting body is positioned within the tank, and the insert sleeve extends out of the tank through an opening in the tank wall. The outer end of the insert sleeve is crimped over an outwardly extending flange surrounding the tank opening to which the pressure tank connector is attached. As a result, the pressure tank connector has an external crimped tank attachment positioned outside of the tank which is subject to damage by vandalism, traffic accidents, or other causes. In addition, since the fitting body is provided with a threaded passage for receipt of a threaded elbow hose coupling, the user must provide such a hose coupling with proper threads to prevent leakage. Such elbow hose coupling must be adjusted into the proper angular position to prevent undesirable sharp bends in the hose. This angular adjustment is difficult with the prior connector because the crimped attachment does not rotate, and rotation of the elbow too much can strip the threads which may destroy the gas-tight seal. Also, the prior pressure tank connector was difficult to install since the fitting body is positioned within the tank and is larger than the attachment opening so it must be attached before the tank is completely formed. These problems are overcome by the present invention which employs a pressure tank connector having a fitting body and crimping sleeve formed integral of the same metal along with a hose coupling insert tube and clamp ring which are unthreaded, and having an internal crimped tank attachment means which can rotate for angular adjustment of any elbow-type connector and is positioned within the pressure tank so it is protected from damage. Also, the present connector is more easily installed on a completed tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,267 of Cetrone issued Mar. 10, 1964, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,656 of Meek issued Aug. 24, 1943, show pressure tank connectors or nonpressure liquid container plugs having external crimped tank attachment means so that they are similar to the above-discussed Keller patent in that the crimped attachment can easily be damaged by vandals or other causes since it is positioned outside the tank. Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 1,332,686 of Reynolds issued Mar. 2, 1920, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,718,610 of Strama issued June 25, 1929, which show barrel plugs having bung-receiving bushings having internal crimped attachments that extend into a nonpressure liquid container such as an oil drum or beer barrel but are not suitable as high-pressure connectors for coupling flexible conduits to air tanks or other pressurized gas containers having a working pressure several times atmospheric pressure.